In the conventional fourdrinier papermaking process, a water slurry, or suspension, of cellulosic fibers (known as the paper “stock”) is fed onto the top of the upper run of an endless belt of woven wire and/or synthetic material that travels between two or more rollers. The belt, often referred to as a “forming fabric”, provides a papermaking surface on the upper surface of its upper run which operates as a filter to separate the cellulosic fibers of the paper stock from the aqueous medium, thereby forming a wet paper web. The aqueous medium drains through mesh openings of the forming fabric, known as drainage holes, by gravity alone or with assistance from one or more suction boxes located on the lower surface (i.e., the “machine side”) of the upper run of the fabric.
After leaving the forming section, the paper web is transferred to a press section of the paper machine, in which it is passed through the nips of one or more pairs of pressure rollers covered with another fabric, typically referred to as a “press felt.” Pressure from the rollers removes additional moisture from the web; the moisture removal is often enhanced by the presence of a “batt” layer on the press felt. The paper is then conveyed to a drier section for further moisture removal. After drying, the paper is ready for secondary processing and packaging.
Typically, papermaker's fabrics are manufactured as endless belts by one of two basic weaving techniques. In the first of these techniques, fabrics are flat woven by a flat weaving process, with their ends being joined to form an endless belt by any one of a number of well-known joining methods, such as dismantling and reweaving the ends together (commonly known as splicing), or sewing a pin-seamable flap on each end or a special foldback, then reweaving these into pin-seamable loops. In a flat woven papermaker's fabric, typically the warp yarns extend in the machine direction and the filling yarns extend in the cross machine direction. In the second technique, fabrics are woven directly in the form of a continuous belt with an endless weaving process. In the endless weaving process, the warp yarns extend in the cross machine direction and the filling yarns extend in the machine direction. As used herein, the terms “machine direction” (MD) and “cross machine direction” (CMD) refer, respectively, to a direction aligned with the direction of travel of the papermaker's fabric on the papermaking machine, and a direction parallel to the fabric surface and traverse to the direction of travel. Both weaving methods described hereinabove are well known in the art, and the term “endless belt” as used herein refers to belts made by either method.
Effective sheet and fiber support and an absence of wire marking are typically important considerations in papermaking, especially for the forming section of the papermaking machine, where the wet web is initially formed. Wire marking is particularly problematic in the formation of fine paper grades, as it can affect a host of paper properties, such as sheet mark, porosity, “see through” and pin holing. Wire marking is typically the result of individual cellulosic fibers being oriented within the paper web such that their ends reside within gaps between the individual threads or yarns of the forming fabric. This problem is generally addressed by providing a permeable fabric structure with a coplanar surface that allows paper fibers to bridge adjacent yarns of the fabric rather than penetrate the gaps between yarns. As used herein, “coplanar” means that the upper extremities of the yarns defining the paper-forming surface are at substantially the same elevation, such that at that level there is presented a substantially “planar” surface. Accordingly, fine paper grades intended for use in quality printing, carbonizing, cigarettes, electrical condensers, and like grades of fine paper have typically heretofore been formed on very finely woven or fine wire mesh forming fabrics.
Typically, such finely woven fabrics include at least some relatively small diameter machine direction or cross machine direction yarns. Regrettably, however, such yarns tend to be delicate, leading to a short surface life for the fabric. Moreover, the use of smaller yarns can also adversely effect the mechanical stability of the fabric (especially the skew resistance, propensity for narrowing and stiffness), which may negatively impact both the service life and the performance of the fabric.
To combat these problems associated with fine weaves, multi-layer forming fabrics have been developed with fine-mesh yarns on the paper-forming surface to facilitate paper formation and coarser-mesh yarns on the machine contact side to provide strength and durability. For example, fabrics have been constructed which employ one set of machine direction yarns which interweave with two sets of cross machine direction yarns to form a fabric having a fine paper forming surface and a more durable machine side surface. These fabrics form part of a class of fabrics which are generally referred to as “double layer” fabrics. Similarly, fabrics have been constructed which include two sets of machine direction yarns and two sets of cross machine direction yarns that form a fine mesh paper side fabric layer and a separate, coarser machine side fabric layer. In these fabrics, which are part of a class of fabrics generally referred to as “triple layer” fabrics, the two fabric layers are typically bound together by separate stitching yarns. As double and triple layer fabrics include additional sets of yarn as compared to single layer fabrics, these fabrics typically have a higher “caliper” (i.e., they are thicker than) comparable single layer fabrics. An illustrative double layer fabric is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,755 to Thompson, and illustrative triple layer fabrics are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,303 to Osterberg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,326 to Vohringer, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,315 5,967,195, and 6,145,550 to Ward, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,306 to Troughton, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Although these fabrics have performed successfully, they have some potential shortcomings that may relate to the inclusion of the stitching yarns, for example, problems with interlayer wear. As the fabric is used on a paper machine, the top and bottom layers tend to shift relative to one another, both in the machine direction and the cross machine direction, due to the tension imparted to the fabric by the rolls. This effect is exacerbated on paper machines, such as the so-called “high-wrap” machines, that include multiple rolls, including some which contact the top layer of the fabric. This shifting can cause the fabric to wear and decrease in thickness, which can adversely affect the drainage of the fabric and, accordingly, its performance in papermaking. In many instances, it is this interlayer wear, rather than the wear of the machine side surface of the fabric machine against the paper machine, that determines the longevity of the fabric.
Also, the stitching yarns of a triple layer fabric should be sufficiently strong and durable to bind the top and bottom layers and to resist the wear and abrasion conditions that the bottom layer experiences while in contact with the paper machine, yet should be delicate enough to produce high quality paper. This balance can be difficult to strike.